Cultura del vaso campaniforme
thumb|300px|Extensión aproximada de la cultura del vaso campaniforme thumb|300px|Lugares donde se encontraron objetos de la cultura del vaso acampanado; datos tomados de [[R. J. Harrison|R. J. Harrison: «The Beaker Folk: Copper Age archaeology in Western Europe», de Ancient Peoples and Places (97), Londres: 1980]] thumb|300px|Objetos de la cultura campaniforme thumb|200px|Vaso campaniforme de [[Ciempozuelos, arcilla negra, pulimentado con una capa de barro fino, y decorado con motivos geométricos incisos rellenos de pasta blanca, réplica; en el Museo Arqueológico Nacional (Madrid)]] thumb|200px|Puñal de lengüeta de [[cobre hallado en una tumba de la cultura campaniforme en San Román de Hornija (provincia de Valladolid); se conserva en el Museo Arqueológico de Valladolid (España)]] thumb|200px|''Puntas de Palmela'', de cobre, halladas en una tumba de la cultura campaniforme de San Román de Hornija thumb|200px|Brazal de arquero en piedra, hallado en una tumba de San Román de Hornija thumb|200px|Cuenco [[prehistórico, parte de un conjunto campaniforme de Ciempozuelos (Madrid, España) del Museo Arqueológico Nacional de España (en Madrid). Realizado en arcilla negra, pulimentado con una capa de barro fino, y decorado con motivos geométricos incisos rellenos de pasta blanca. Fechable en la Edad del Bronce inicial (entre 1970 y 1470 a. C.; encontrado en 1894 como parte de un ajuar funerario]] thumb|200px|Cuenco del conjunto de Ciempozuelos. Fue realizado en arcilla negra, pulimentado con una capa de barro fino, y decorado con motivos geométricos incisos rellenos de pasta blanca La Cultura del vaso Campaniforme fue una cultura que se desarrolla en Europa desde el final del neolítico a principios de la Edad del Bronce datada entre el 2800 adC y el 1900 adC que desarrolló unas vasijas o vasos de cerámica con forma de campana invertida y profusamente decorada que se ha encontrado, generalmente en contextos funerarios, en buena parte de Europa, ya que se extendió por Gran Bretaña, Irlanda, Países Bajos, centro de Europa y el Mediterráneo occidental. Orígenes Constituye un enigma de la arqueología, la marítima es en España donde aparecen mas ricos y variados los hallazgos, por esto ciertos autores dan que es de península o que entran por ella Voir les pages numérotées 21,22 et 26 dans la thèse de Master de mientras que otros defienden el orígen en la cultura encordelada como centro de difusión el Rhin. J.P. Mallory, "Beaker Culture", Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture, p.53, Fitzroy Dearborn, 1997. La distribución de las piezas encontradas parece acompañar a la distribución del megalitismo. La Base Arqueológica La base arqueológica del complejo campaniforme se limita a unos pocos artefactos, entre los cuales el más importante es la vasija acampanada de cerámica, con profusa y variada decoración. Existe constancia sobre todo en contextos funerarios, aunque no falta en contextos habitacionales. Menos universales son otras piezas de cerámica que forman parte de auténticos “servicios” y se constatan sólo en determinados grupos locales. Junto al vaso suelen aparecer en las tumbas otros objetos muy difíciles de disociar, por su frecuencia, del fenómeno campaniforme: puñales de lengüeta, leznas biapuntadas de cobre, joyas de oro (diademas), brazales de arquero o botones de hueso con perforación en “v”. Se trataría de una particular panoplia funeraria concebida para utilizar en enterramientos masculinos. En la mayoría de los enterramientos de los pueblos del vaso campaniforme, escribe el historiador Gordon Childe, se incluyen individuos del tipo físico craneal redondo, braquicéfalo, (cráneos plano-occipitales según la expresión técnica),es por esto que a menudo algunos arqueólogos los asocian con mercaderes cimerios,cimerio. Decoración: En general la cerámica campaniforme es una vajilla de lujo destinada al consumo de las élites de la sociedad (Sherrat 1987). Se ha podido determinar la temperatura de cocción de las piezas, tomando como referencia la transformación a b-trifosfato de calcio del hidroxiapatito, entre 750-850ºC. Con respecto a la decoración, la cultura campaniforme puede clasificarse en varios grupos: *'Campaniforme marítimo': ofrece decoración puntillada, agrupada en bandas estrechas horizontales que alternan con otras de similar anchura lisas, sin decoración. Frecuentemente presentan un engobe rojo brillante que recuerda a la cerámica “a la Almagra”, perteneciente al grupo del neolítico andaluz. La dispersión de los campaniformes marítimos es costera, lo que justifica su nombre. Tiene origen en el estuario del río Tajo. *'Campaniforme cordelado': su decoración se consigue por aplicación de cordeles sobre la cerámica, que dejan series de improntas horizontales en la superficie todavía fresca del vaso de arcilla. Su origen parece estar en el complejo cultural "cerámica encordelada/hacha de combate", denominado así por las cerámicas decoradas con la ayuda de un cordel y por las hachas de combate perforadas de piedra que se encuentran juntas en tumbas individuales en las llanuras del norte de Europa, en un período comprendido entre el 2500 y el 1900 o 1800 a. C. *'Campaniforme marítimo-encordelado o mixto': tiene aspecto muy similar al marítimo, con decoración de bandas puntilladas pero delimitadas por bandas encordeladas. Se trata claramente de una simbiosis entre ambas decoraciones. *'Estilo bohemio': esta variedad de la cultura del vaso campaniforme en el centro de Europa presenta decoraciones metopadas. Se ha buscado su antecedente en la cultura de Vucedol, grupo tardoneolítico que se encontraba en los montes Cárpatos. En esta cultura, la metopa es uno de los motivos decorativos más frecuentes. *'Campaniforme inciso': por regla general, esta técnica decorativa es tardía, pero su presencia no es signo de modernidad. En la Península Ibérica es posterior a la puntillada y su máximo exponente corresponde al grupo de Ciempozuelos, en el que los vasos aparecen decorados con anchas bandas horizontales incisas y separadas por otras sin decoración. Marco geográfico El marco geográfico comprende casi media Europa, desde Irlanda y la península de Lisboa hasta el río Vístula, y desde Dinamarca y el sur de Escandinavia hasta Gibraltar y Sicilia, sin olvidar el norte de África. Hace unos años este mundo se valoró como un horizonte cultural homogéneo. Ahora se subraya el comportamiento particular de grupos y espacios. Las cerámicas no fueron iguales en todos los casos, encontrándose en estructuras domésticas diversas. También hoy se niega que las tumbas individuales, aunque prevalecen, sean la forma distintiva de la cultura del vaso campaniforme. Cabría distinguir entonces, con Harrison, tres grandes provincias que se comportan con homogeneidad: *'Provincia occidentales': presenta vasos AOO (all over ornamented: ‘ornamentados encordelados completamente’). Se encuentran también marítimos y sus derivados. Comprende los Países Bajos, Francia y las Islas Británicas. *'Provincia oriental': que comprende los cursos altos del Rhin, Elba y Oder, más la cuenca del Danubio, aguas arriba de Budapest. En esta zona se encuentran los estilos incisos y metopados. *'Meridional': abarca la Península Ibérica, Sicilia-Cerdeña, el Midí francés y el norte de África, con piezas marítimas y sus derivados tardíos. En este ámbito, tales especies aparecen en el interior de los enterramientos megalíticos colectivos sin mostrar mayor aislamiento con otros elementos del ajuar que no cabría considerar, en principio, campaniformes. Península Ibérica En la Península Ibérica son frecuentes los campaniformes marítimos, no así los encordelados y mixtos. Todos ellos han sido considerados “antiguos” y pertenecen a fines del III milenio a. C., siempre por encima del 2000 a. C. Entre los campaniformes “avanzados” (cc. 1800 a. C.) se encuentran cuatro grupos: *Ciempozuelos o de las tierras interiores. *Palmela o del estuario del Tajo. *Carmona o del Bajo Guadalquivir. *Salamó o de Cataluña. Todos ellos fueron bastante bien definidos por Alberto del Castillo en 1928 y cuentan con una serie de rasgos comunes: *Tumbas individuales en cista, fosa, cueva o intrusión dolménica. *Un utillaje común, muy reiterativo, con puñales de lengüeta, puntas palmela, leznas biapuntadas de cobre, adornos de oro (como diademas de fina chapa, pocas veces decoradas), botones de hueso con perforación en “v”, etc. *La cerámica, con distintos estilos, es el elemento diferenciador principal. Ello no obstaculiza vínculos entre los grupos de Salamó y Ciempozuelos e igualmente entre Palmela y Carmona. *Tienen un desarrollo cronológico entre el 2000 y el 1700 a. C. aproximadamente. Ciempozuelos El grupo Ciempozuelos se extendió por los valles del Duero y del Tajo. La mayor parte de los hallazgos proceden de los enterramientos, que eran por inhumación en fosas individuales, a veces utilizaban viejos dólmenes, como el salmantino de Aldeavieja de Tormes. El ajuar cerámico está formado por un equipo estándar en el que comparece el vaso inciso y con incrustaciones de pasta blanca y pseudopintura, juntamente con una cazuela y un cuenco de iguales características. Este equipo estándar se acompaña de otros elementos como son: el puñal de lengüeta, la punta palmela, etc. Como ejemplos están la necrópolis de Ciempozuelos, las tumbas de Villabuena del Puente (Zamora) y Fuente Olmedo (Valladolid). La tumba de Fuente Olmedo contaba con un puñal de lengüeta, once puntas palmela, una diadema de oro, un brazal de arquero, una punta de sílex y el equipo cerámico. Es uno de los enterramientos más ricos de la cultura del vaso campaniforme europea. Parece que la aristocracia renuncia a enterrarse junto al resto de la población y, como los nobles de la Edad Media, hacían gala de su poder con unos signos tan inequívocos como el oro y las armas. El difunto era un varón de unos 18 años, por lo que parece que tenía una autoridad heredada. Para la tumba de Fuente Olmedo se tiene una fecha de carbono 14 que se cifra en el 1650 a. C., que se considera algo corta considerando el estado actual de la cuestión. Hoy se piensa que el grupo de Ciempozuelos se desarrolló entre el 2150 y el 1650, es decir, a lo largo de cinco siglos. Palmela El grupo de Palmela se extiende por el estuario del Tajo y la Estremadura portuguesa y corresponde a la regionalización de los campaniformes marítimos. Los vasos decorados responden a cuencos hemisféricos y anchas copas, que se documentan en Carmona, además de vasos, todos ellos decorados con líneas puntilladas al principio e incisas después, bien sean horizontales, verticales u oblicuas, obtenidas mediante peine. Predominan los hallazgos funerarios (enterramientos intrusitos en cuevas artificiales, como la de Palmela), pero también se documentan en poblados como los de Vila Nova de São Pedro y Zambujal. La excavación reciente de un hábitat en Malhadas ha demostrado la importancia de la metalurgia del cobre en esta cultura del comienzo del II milenio a. C. Carmona El grupo de Carmona presenta decoraciones parecidas a las de Palmela. Se extiende por el Bajo Guadalquivir y casi todos los hallazgos corresponden a confusos enterramientos en fosa o cueva. En Andalucía oriental y especialmente en el Cerro de la Virgen de Orce (Granada) se documentan cabañas circulares de adobe vinculadas a la cultura del vaso campaniforme. Se han encontrado allí vasos incisos y decorados con peine, emparentados con el grupo Ciempozuelos. También hay copas anchas. Los análisis de la pasta blanca del relleno, dentro del marco geográfico de la Cuenca Media del Guadiana, han resultado ser de material óseo y no de carbonato cálcico como es norma habitual en otras regiones de la Península Ibérica. TECNOLOGÍA Y PRODUCCIÓN DE DECORACIONES CERÁMICAS CAMPANIFORMES CON RELLENO DE HUESO EN LA CUENCA MEDIA DEL GUADIANA C. Odriozola Lloret y V. Hurtado Pérez La presencia de huesos calcinados (humanos según análisis de ADN) como inclusión, está documentada en la Cultura de los vasos de embudo Bone in Funnel Beaker pottery. Bone based incrusted pottery decoration from the Dutch Funnel Beaker West Group. Verschoor, Carina. http://hdl.handle.net/1887/18727 Salamó El grupo de Salamó se caracteriza por cerámicas decoradas abigarradamente con incisiones, seudoescisiones u hoyos impresos. Deriva de los estilos que los investigadores franceses denominan pirenaicos. Los yacimientos-tipo más frecuentes son los hábitats en cueva, aunque se conozcan igualmente determinados enterramientos en el interior de cavidades. Cronología En cuanto a la cronología, cada vez parece más necesario estrechar la banda de dataciones en que se mueve la cultura del vaso campaniforme. Las fechas más antiguas, caso de los vasos AOO (all over ornamented: ‘ornamentados encordelados completamente’) de los Países Bajos, norte de Francia, la cuenca del río Rin y el sur del Reino Unido, no se remontan más allá del 2200 a 2150 a. C. En cuanto al final, conviene situarlo sobre el 1700 a. C., pues existen interferencias entre campaniformes y grupos del Bronce antiguo, como El Argar, Bronce Manchego, Wessex, etc. No se reconocen perpetuaciones más tardías como alguna vez se pretendió para el grupo de Ciempozuelos. Interpretación La interpretación de la cultura del vaso campaniforme ha variado a lo largo del siglo, hasta llegar a la situación actual. Las últimas aportaciones del campaniforme las encontramos en el llamado simposio de Oberried, en 1974, entre las cabe destacar fundamentalmente dos: *La valoración de la cronología absoluta que permitió a Lanting y Van der Waals demostrar la anterioridad del estilo holandés (variedad encordelada) respecto al marítimo, con lo que se afianzaba la idea de un origen de esta cerámica en el curso inferior del Rhin y se desacredita la idea de reflujo de Sangmeister. *La denuncia del planteamiento tradicional de “una cerámica, un pueblo, una cultura”. En este sentido es mérito de Clarke la idea de que el vaso campaniforme fue una cerámica de lujo, la cual, junto a las conocidas armas de cobre, los brazales de arquero, las joyas de oro (muy raramente en plata) y los botones con perforación “en v”, formaban parte de un “paquete de objetos de prestigio” difundido por procedimientos comerciales. Por tanto, no habría existido una sola cultura campaniforme ni un solo ritual funerario campaniforme, sino muchas culturas con sus tumbas particulares, en las que aparece esta cerámica cuyo uso quedó restringido al de unas élites. En conclusión, la unidad de la cultura del vaso campaniforme de Europa en el tránsito del tercero al segundo milenio se explica en el seno del clima de interacción comercial creado por unas élites ávidas de bienes de prestigio, entre los que se encontraba el vaso campaniforme. Se interpretaría como representativo de una moda, una vajilla de lujo usada por las élites europeas en ceremonias sociales en las que se asocia a la bebida, empleada también en pactos políticos, transmisión de conocimientos o alianzas matrimoniales, etc. El recipiente se sabe que sirvió para beber cerveza o hidromiel, según el análisis de los posos de la pieza escocesa de Ashgrove. Es posible que a través de las reuniones sociales se haya extendido hacia Europa occidental. Las nuevas tecnologías como el arado ligero y la oveja lanera y otros elementos de la revolución de productos secundarios, habrían permitido el aprovechamiento de pastos de maneras antes poco rentables. La intensificación económica provocó cambios en la estructura social, que fueron visibles en la aparición del enterramiento individual, que parece exaltar al varón guerrero como jefe de la familia. El problema de esta disociación entre la extensión de ciertos elementos de prestigio por toda Europa occidental y la extensión de un mismo pueblo por todo este ámbito es que es más difícil, entonces, saber en qué momento llega el idioma indoeuropeo a la Península Ibérica. No pudo llegar después, pues la siguiente cultura con influencia europea es la de los Campos de Urnas, y es demasiado tardía como para explicar la lengua lusitana. A no ser que se pusiese de "moda" hablar indoeuropeo con la extensión de la cultura del vaso campaniforme, debemos considerar que también hubo llegada de poblaciones. Otra opción sería remontar el origen de la lengua indoeuropea hasta el neolítico. Enlace externo: * Cultura del vaso campaniforme. Epistemowikia * (en francés) Le Campaniforme et l'Europe à la fin du Néolithique * Vaso campaniforme de La Rambla * UBPrehistoire.free.fr (La cultura campaniforme y Europa al final del neolítico; en francés). * Todos los artículos científicos en internet sobre el Campaniforme acceso gratuito * El misterioso Campaniforme, Los Alcores * PIEZAS ARQUEOLÓGICAS DE LOS ALCORES EN LA HISPANIC SOCIETY OF AMERICA En general la cerámica campaniforme es una vajilla de lujo destinada al consumo de las élites de la sociedad (Sherrat 1987). Se ha podido determinar la temperatura de cocción de las piezas, tomando como referencia la transformación a b-trifosfato de calcio del hidroxiapatito, entre 750-850ºC. |- style="text-align: center;" | width="30%" |Predecesor: Cazadores-recolectores | width="40%" |'Culturas de Europa Central' Principios de la Edad del Bronce 2200 a. C. —1900 a. C. | width="30%" |Sucesor: Cultura de Unetice ca:Cultura del vas campaniforme de:Glockenbecherkultur el:Πολιτισμός του Λάγυνου en:Beaker culture eo:Kulturo de sonorilformaj pokaloj fi:Kellopikarikulttuuri fr:Culture campaniforme hu:Harangedényes kultúra it:Cultura del vaso campaniforme nl:Klokbekercultuur oc:Cultura del vas campanifòrme pl:Kultura pucharów dzwonowatych ru:Культура колоколовидных кубков sh:Kultura pokala sk:Kultúra zvoncovitých pohárov sv:Klockbägarkultur uk:Культура дзвоноподібних келихів Categoría:Culturas arqueológicas Categoría:Cultura del vaso campaniforme Campaniforme, Vaso Campaniforme, Vaso Campaniforme, Vaso Categoría:Carmona Categoría:Cerámica por cultura